


Wake Me Up

by GayBaeShipping



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: 16 year age gap, Dice is 38 in all my writings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cuphead is 21+ in all my writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: Dice gets cross when he first wakes up, but Cuphead doesn't know that...Porn without plot because I want to





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Smut!!  
Based off a Junjou Romantica episode.

He rose, his face dark from just waking up. Cuphead stumbled for an excuse, not meaning to walk into the wrong room and trip over, and obviously make a lot of noise.

"I'm tired," Dice said, blinking baggy eyes. "What the hell?"

"I didn't-" he didn't get to finish as Dice threw him to the bed.

"Bad boys have to be punished," Dice said simply, his tiredness leaking into his voice. Cuphead turned, to have him face pressed to the bedspread. Dice leaned down, and licked the spot where his ears would be, which he knew was sensitive. He crept his hand up Cuphead's shirt, to grab his chin and pull him up. "Don't they?"

"I'm only 16 years younger than you!" Cuphead protested.

Dice grinned, a little evilly. "You're still a child to me," he said. "Amateur at everything sex-related."

"Well, I've-" Cuphead began, cut off quickly by Dice grabbing his member.

"Shush," Dice said, nipping the rim of his head. "Stop making excuses."

Cuphead fell forward, gripping Dice's wrist, but for some reason not attempting to stop him. He pumped it gently, his hands moving expertly over all his sensitive spots, putting the right amount of pressure on the place that felt best. He refused to cry out. He would not give Dice that satisfaction. Don't cry out.

Dice sensed what he was doing, and tickled his testicles, making him clench the bedsheets, fighting his pleasure. His breathing came in quick and shallow, in and out, in and out, in and out, over and over again. Dice grinned, his tongue finding soft spots for his lover on his neck and shoulders, hoping to bring out at least a little noise.

Cuphead couldn't hold back, and came, his mind awash with pleasure and joy. Dice pulled back, licking the cum off his hands. "That didn't take long," he said, smiling evilly.

Cuphead turned to him, slamming his lips to his. He was so dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy? Please leave kudos to show appreciation, comment a story idea or tips (you are my editor) and subscribe for more Dicecup.


End file.
